


第19次東京巨蛋

by joyce_wisady



Series: X JAPAN全員登場單篇故事集 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: X JAPAN生存戰網遊小說過去十年來，大家都以為X JAPAN是因為大量歌迷同時進行X JUMP造成地震被周遭鄰居抗議，於是從此被禁止在東京巨蛋表演，然而事實上，東京巨蛋有一個在藝能界私底下廣為流傳的都市傳說，那就是只要有歌唱團體或樂團在台上表演第十九次，特殊磁場就會啟動，把全員吸入喪屍遍佈、弱肉強食的異世界，藝人必須闖關才能回到現世，一旦闖關過程中有人死亡，全員就會永遠、永遠被困住再也回不來。據說，撐過第十九次東蛋演唱會的藝人全都遭受了或大或小的精神傷害，有人從此定期拜訪心理醫生、有人開始吸毒、有人退出演藝圈⋯⋯能繼續待在螢光幕前的都是強者。2021年秋天，X JAPAN不顧勸說，執意在東京巨蛋舉行第十九次演唱會，經過一個多小時，一切相安無事，就在大家差不多把這件事拋諸腦後之時，安可曲響起，全員忽然從舞台上消失了⋯⋯---故事中歌迷會以喪屍狀態登場，喪屍熱衷於奪取玩家的所有物，初等喪屍只要拿到一片衣服碎片就會滿意離開，中等喪屍若是拿不到簽名的話手上的筆就換變成刀槍等武器進行攻擊，高等喪屍甚至會嘗試挖除玩家的眼睛、牙齒來收藏，還有令人聞風喪膽的分屍狂⋯⋯工作人員如燈光師、攝影師等則會以NPC身分出現，玩家如果無法分辨對方是喪屍還是NPC就可能錯失破關的重要訊息，HIDE和TAIJI也會以NPC身分登場，你會看見無數個不同年齡階段的HIDE和TAIJI。此外，每個玩家都會被拿走一些與生俱來的東西，也會獲得一些意象不到的東西。
Series: X JAPAN全員登場單篇故事集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662457
Kudos: 1





	第19次東京巨蛋

洛城早上六點，日本晚上十一點，一個睡不著的男人給另一個睡不著的男人打了越洋電話。

「Toshl、Toshl！你現在有空嗎？」

「說有空是有空，說沒空也⋯⋯」

「我們來開LIVE吧！」

「唔嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」YOSHIKI猶疑地把電話拿遠十公分，因為Toshl那端傳來了不明水聲以及有彈性柔軟物的吸吮聲。

「啊⋯⋯真棒！」

「你為什麼會發出奇怪的聲音？你到底在幹嘛？」

「在吃葛粉。」

「我在跟你說這麼重要的事情⋯⋯」YOSHIKI失笑，「你幹嘛一定要現在吃啦！吼！說起來為什麼吃葛粉要發出那種聲音？」

「所以我一開始才說回你有空是有，因為我剛弄好葛粉嘛！不現在吃，等下黃豆粉跟黑糖黏成一團就不好吃啦！」

「啊，好火大⋯⋯我在節食你在吃好吃的⋯⋯」

「你為什麼要節食？」

「要拍寫真集嘛！」

「嘻嘻嘻嘻⋯⋯」Toshl低頭笑。

「幹嘛！」

「我們現在幾歲了啊？」

「這是藝術！」

「嗯嗯好好，我也會臉紅心跳、小鹿亂撞、心癢難搔地期待著你的作品的。」

「不需要好嗎！」

「YO醬要拍寫真集了啊⋯⋯」Toshl說著夾起一條葛粉。

「幹嘛一副意味深長的樣子？」

「來，舌頭伸出來，啊——」

「透過電話最好是吃得到！」

「嘻嘻嘻！」

「我想再去一次東蛋。」

「嗯，去吧！」

「⋯⋯」

「唔嗯！真好吃！」

「我說我想再去一次東蛋，X JAPAN，全員，上東蛋。」

「嗯，去吧！」

「你真的有在聽吧？」

「有啊！YO說要帶我們上東蛋。」

「好吧⋯⋯姑且信你，說起來，為什麼這個樂團的重大決定都是一邊吃東西一邊作的啊？以前是花生巧克力，現在是葛粉⋯⋯」

「食物都洩漏了年齡。」

「那不行不行，這個不能說。」

「已經在考慮MC了嗎？唔嗯⋯⋯好吃。」

「好吧！其實還是可以說，就說吧？你覺得呢？」YOSHIKI說著無意識地把手機往前舉，接著意識到這不是麥克風，又拿了回來。

「先從MC考慮起這個順序沒有問題嗎？」

「哎唷！不知道啦！」

「我記得那個時候是用拋巧克力決定的，我把花生巧克力往上拋，說要是拋進嘴裡的話就去東京。」

「你哪有說？」

「我在心裡對自己說的。」Toshl說。

「誰知道啦！」

「反正最後是去了嘛！」

「那葛粉要怎麼辦，怎麼拋？你拋拋看，你開視訊拋。」YOSHIKI調皮起來。

「這個能拋嗎？我拋，啊！掉了，我的葛粉君⋯⋯不痛不痛。」

「在幹嘛啦！」

「嘻嘻嘻！那你數五秒，我吸一條葛粉進去，如果五秒還沒斷的話就去⋯⋯哦！這條感覺很長喔！怎麼樣？玩不玩？」Toshl夾起一條葛粉。

「我怎麼知道啦！我又看不到。」

「你信我嗎？」

「我信。」

「那就數吧！三、二、一！」

「一、二、三、四、五、六、七⋯⋯斷了沒啦！啊！你只是自己想吃才騙我數的吧？」

「呼！斷啦！這條好長！」

「所以？」

「去東蛋吧！」

「怎麼好像很隨便的樣子？」

「這個樂團不是一直都這樣嗎？」

「有嗎！」

「沒有嗎？好好，沒有沒有⋯⋯」

「就這樣被食物決定了呢⋯⋯」

「食物會給人向前走的力量，這樣很好嘛！」

「要向前走，不要邁向破滅。」

「我們以前真的很常取這種名字呢！」

「那這次要取什麼名字？葛粉之夜？」

「嗯？已經要考慮名字了嗎？」

「我好像應該先去跟其他人喬時間，不，我應該先睡一覺，啊，澡也還沒洗，嗯？好像快沒電了？我的充電器放在哪裡⋯⋯」

Toshl從電話聽見拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的聲音，還在奇怪的地方中斷又繼續，估計是某人走一走拖鞋掉了又回頭去撈回來。

「你該不會喝了酒吧？」

「我明天早上起來不會忘記的！哎？好像已經早上了？我今天晚上起來不會忘記的！」

「好喔——」

「你幹嘛又——你信我嗎？」

「嘻嘻嘻嘻⋯⋯」

「喂！」

「信喔！只要是YO醬說的都信。」

「敷衍我！」

「嘻嘻⋯⋯」

「啊！沒電了！F——」

嘟——嘟——嘟——

（待續）


End file.
